k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Azusa-chan1106/Azusa Nakano - Over the Starlight Lyrics
I can choose it! acchi kana kocchi kana socchi kana doko e datte yukeru hoshi ga kagayaku sono saki echotto dou iu koto After School My Days ocha de mattari nagonde nikkori chou yabai kara motto motto majime ni Come Back watashi! are...demo sore...donna?Like Like Like HAATO ga Love Love Love dakede ippai ni naru kara ii...ka??......na!?Can I give you? anna KIMOCHI konna KIMOCHI uketotta shiawase na KIMOCHI watashi wa kaesete masuka SUTEEJI hidarigawa itsudatte iru kara PINCHI no toki wa tayotte kudasai pleasechotto kou iu hazu ja akogareta seventeen MINIMAMU BODI kedo kodomo ja nai mon ganbaro, muttan SHYOTTO na NEKKU tsukande Go Go watashi! hate...demo sate...docchi?Light Light Light mirai Shine Shine Shine hikaru hou e susumeba ii...yo??...ne!?I can choose it! acchi kana kocchi kana socchi kana doko e datte yukeru kangaeru yori kanjiyou SUTORAPPU kakeru tabi yubi ga KYUN hitomi KYUN te naru yo mienai hoshi ga mieru yo why"Sonna no DAME desu" "Kou ja nakya ya desu" shikatteru tsumori ga amaeteta no kamo shakkari ki na dake ja umarenai zetsumyou na GROOVE itsu no ma ni!? hitattete daisuki ni natte...sasaerarete...attakaku mamorarete......Thank you, so much! anna KIMOCHI konna KIMOCHI uketotte shiawase na KIMOCHI kaeseru hito ni naritai SUTEEJI hidarigawa itsudatte iru kara PINCHI no toki wa tayotte kudasai egao ga atarimae mimi ga KYUN kokoro KYUN te naru yo datte konna ii nakama da mon acchi demo kocchi demo tooku tooku doko e datte yukeru hoshi ga kagayaku sono saki etama ni mayou yo Left or Right DOKI DOKI suru yo Wrong or Right demo tashika ni mieru Starlight shinjite aruku yo, senpai mou iwanai yo jibun Come Back mae shika mienai yo Don't Look Back minna no shiawase wo Back up sonna yuuki ni ne, kanpai!! English translation I can choose it! Maybe over there? Maybe right here? Maybe right there? I can go anywhere over the starlightHey, what kind is it? My after-school days Find More lyrics at www.sweetslyrics.com A rich-bodied tea calms me down and I smile This is completely awful! Come back, ever-so diligent me! But then...that's...what?Like Like Like, to have a heart Full of nothing but Love, love, love Is good...I??...think!?Can I give you? Feelings like that, feelings like this, the happy feelings I got Could I return them to you? Because I'm always left stage Could you depend on me in a pinch, please?Hey, they should go this way, the seventeen I longed to be I have minimal body, but I'm not a kid, ya know! Good luck, Mutton Holding onto your short neck, Go Go me! And then...but then...where...?Light Light Light, If I can make it Over to where the future shine, shine, shines It'd be...good??...Right!?I can choose it Maybe over there? Maybe right here? Maybe right there? I can go anywhere by feeling rather than thinking When I fasten your strap, my fingers throb and my pupils contract I can see an invisible star, why?"Don't do that" "You gotta do it like this" I intend to scold them, but maybe I've gotten spoiled by them Just working hard can't produce such an exquisite groove Before I know it!? I'm immersed I'm loving it...supported by it... warmly protected by it......Thank you, so much! Feelings like that, feelings like this, the happy feelings I got I want to become a person that can return them Because I'm always left stage Could you depend on me in a pinch? Smiling naturally, my ears twitch and my heart starts to throb That's because we're such good friends Over there, over here, far, far away I can go anywhere over the starlightSometimes I'll get lost, left or right It makes my heart pound, wrong or right But I can really see the starlight, so I'll believe and walk forward, senpai I won't say it anymore, coming back, myself I'll only look forward, so don't look back I'll back up everyone's happiness, cheers to that kind of courage! <3 Category:Blog posts